


Thousand

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [23]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Refuse Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone ever stumbles across this cave, they'll find fifteen geriatrics preserved in cryo-stasis from the previous cycle, and a letter written by a thousand-year-old asari scientist warning of the Reaper threat to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

> One thousand years is a lot of life to live.
> 
> It feels like even more when it is behind you.
> 
> _The hardest part is that all of my friends are gone._
> 
> Naturally, they would have died: the wonders of science, however, have preserved them, here, in this vault. I shall join them soon, locked in stasis for `$ELAPSED_TIME` until we are discovered by a species deemed intelligent enough to revive us.
> 
> When I look back on my life, everything seems so fast, so sudden. I remember the brief flash of hope the Crucible gave us, and the decades of crushing disappointment when it failed. Had we been more prepared, we could have built another one, perhaps enhanced it with a computer virus to ensure that it _worked_ this time.
> 
> This task, however, is now down to you. If you choose to wake us, we will assist as best we can: we are, however, all old and frail by our species' standards.
> 
> Your best hope is yourselves. The plans and technical specifications stored within these archives, and mirrored in similar archives at the locations marked in the star map on the opposite wall, will help you to build the Crucible and defeat the Reapers, once and for all.
> 
> The fact you are reading this message indicates there is still hope. Please ensure our hope is not in vain.
> 
> ### MANIFEST OF PERSONS PRESERVED IN CRYO-STASIS
> 
>   * Dr. Liara T'Soni, asari 
>   * Commander Jane Shepard, human (female) 
>   * Commander James Vega, human (male) 
>   * Captain Steven Cortez, human (male) 
>   * Captain Jeffrey Moreau, human (male) 
>   * Miss Hilary Moreau, human (female) 
>   * Officer Garrus Vakarian, turian (male) 
>   * Primarch Taris Vakarian, turian (female) 
>   * Lia'Vael vas Iktomee, quarian (female) 
>   * Dr. Padok Wiks, salarian (male) 
>   * Dalatrass Sef Inhuna, salarian (female) 
>   * Mister Kolyat Krios, drell (male) 
>   * Urdnot Mordin, krogan (female) 
>   * Urdnot Shepard, krogan (male) 
>   * Javik, Prothean (male) 
> 

> 
> These fifteen people are preserved here as an example of our civilisations, in the hope we might, one day, help another civilisation build a new Crucible and defeat the Reapers permanently.
> 
> My name is Dr. Liara T'Soni, and the year by the Human calendar is 3056.
> 
> These are the final remains of the War with the Reapers.


End file.
